Microelectronic devices such as IC (integrated circuit) packages utilize interconnects to attach the microelectronic devices to a circuit board. A surface-mount type interconnect is often used between a microelectronic device and a motherboard due to the ability to fit more connections in a smaller space. Microelectronic devices may require circuitry for voltage regulation and power delivery between the IC and the circuit board it is ultimately connected to.